


A Renegade and His People

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU typical violence, Alpha Josh, Alpha Markus, Alpha North, Alpha!Josh, Alpha!Markus, Alpha!North, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Heat Suppressants, Omega Simon, Omega Verse, Omega to Alpha Transition, Omega!Simon, Omegaverse, Scent Suppressants, Slow Love, medical non con, omegism, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Markus gets a much worse deal, living his life in highs, only to hit one major low, stopping him completely. Or so he thought. A pack of wild Alphas invite Markus among their ranks.Soon, he's fighting among Omegas for Omega rights, defending Simon, a small Omega who complied until now. God, he'd thought he'd escaped this bullshit.





	A Renegade and His People

Markus had been okay with being a sort of caretaker Omega for the old Alpha Carl. He'd never felt right as one, but he was always fine with it. Especially for Carl. The guy was quiet, and didn't need lots of attention. All he really needed was paints, and some daily help.

Well, he did like the job. Until Leo kept showing up. Leo was a typical omegist, spouting off about how Markus was just a glorified service dog, pitiful watch dog, or how Carl would have to protect his Omegan servant because they are 'biologically' weaker. The Alpha's favorite sentence had to be, "He's nothing more than a personal prostitute," which added unnecessarily graphic images to Markus' head. Needless to say, Markus had an issue with Leo, and Carl didn't like them to interact.

However, when Leo broke in to steal Carl's art, it crossed a line. Markus knew that he shouldn't have, but he attacked the disrespectful Alpha, knocking him out, but he didn't calculate for the fall. Needless to say that Markus was in major trouble, and kicked out of the city limits.

 ~~~ 

The howls are what got him first. Markus had been wanting to just move on, pissed about the incident, but ready to move on. That is until he was confronted by a wild pack of what looked like a mixed bag of Alphas and Betas. The leader looked to be a female Alpha; well, she smelled like an Alpha. However, she was very small, and much softer than most Alphas. Markus was surprised she had any authority over the others in the group with how fragile she looked.

"You in?" Her voice was bordering on that Alpha edge; gravely and dangerous, "If you cooperate, we can arrange you something that no one else will offer you. An Alpha transformation," She smiled, and Markus couldn't help himself when he immediately said yes.

~~

The next days were the best. Markus got to talk with all sorts of past Omegas. All of the Alphas and Betas here had once been Omegas. It was astonishing. So many others had his experience: the omegism of the harsh Alpha world, -worse for some, easier for others- but they all supported the message. These were his people.

But something really worried him. There was this one Omega that didn't want to be an Alpha or a Beta. He wouldn't talk with much of anyone, and sat quietly when the two Alpha leaders, North and Josh, weren't talking to him. He wore a tight red collar around his neck, with a lock securing it. Littering his neck was the remains of numerous scars. Markus really wanted to know why this Omega hadn't taken the offer, but he didn't get much more then the passive way Omegas ask to be left alone.

That was before this mission. They had to get more chemicals, certain medications, heat suppressants, and scent suppressants for Simon. That's when the Omega in question pipped up, "I've actually been wondering when I can be off heat suppressants," His voice is almost a whisper, "Last time my Alpha took me to the doctor, I was recommended to only stay on heat suppressants for up to 3 years, and..." Simon wasn't making eye contact, and his body language was closed off, "I shouldn't be taking more than 6 scent suppressants over 500mg in 24 hours," Simon's ears were flat back, ready for the yelling. So quietly that Markus almost misses it, Simon says, ".... I'm taking three times that."

"Simon, we've talked about this. If you want to come on missions, you need three pills. I can still smell you a mile away with two," North shrugged, "You choose to stay an Omega."

There was a whimper from Simon, "Because I'm comfortable like this."

Markus knew that if Simon hadn't been on suppressants, that he would smell of fear.

"Isn't this the kind of treatment we left the Alpha society for?" Markus was furious, but North didn't flinch. "Simon shouldn't be forced to stay on anything. How long's he been on suppressants?"

The room went quiet, and Markus looked at Simon. The omega stayed obediently silent, like most Omegas were taught from birth. "Simon, how long?"

"I lost track after seven years..."

~~~

 

After the meeting, the mission was called off, meaning Markus wouldn't get his Alpha transition yet, but Simon got off all his meds, and was allowed a month of freedom. Simply to say, Simon was more open with Markus after that. "It kills all the eggs, and the baby bearing part is gone, closed off. I don't think that's right. I want pups, I just don't want them to grow up in this world."

The soft scent of clean linen greeted Markus' nose as the suppressants finally wore off for Simon completely, and the Omega seemed less uptight, "Omegas are vital, so just cutting us all out of the picture, getting rid of something that defines most of us? Yeah, I think all Omegas should put more thought in it before they permanently destroy their bodies." Simon looked at his hands, and shrugged, "That's just my opinion, though."

"No, you're right." Markus had started this conversation, and had really begun to ponder if he should go Alpha. "Hey, uh, if you don't mind, what's the story behind the collar?" He had wanted to ask about the scars, but that might be way too far.

"Oh. Uh, it's from my Alpha, she had a key to it." He went quiet as he contemplated telling Markus, "Can you keep a secret?" He asked almost urgently.

Markus nodded, "You have my word."

Simon half smiled in self assurance, "Alphas like to grab and drag me by it. Like North when she's frustrated." The omega subconsciously runs his fingers over long forgotten claw scars, "But, it won't come off. Josh tried to burn it." Simon pointed to the nasty bright pink of the burn scar. "Didn't work. They tried cutting it, and almost killed me. It's fine. I really don't care if it's off."

Markus made a mental note, "Can I touch it? Feel it to see what might break it?"

Simon nodded, and soon Markus was up in Simon's personal space, grasping the lock on the collar. "Hmm," He hums, and he can hear Simon's breathing. "These collar locks are only made of a few metals. This one feels like the Tantalum kind, which we can dissolve." Markus can feel the scent gland against his fingers as he checks how tight the collar is, and the Omega is actually surprised when Simon doesn't attempt to brush them away.

~

Later into the month, Markus finds that the off meds Simon is a lot calmer, and sweeter than the closed off, distance on meds omega that he'd met. This Simon had opinions, added in conversations, enjoyed life, and laughed. Markus couldn't help that he fell deeply in love.

The first time he realized it was when Simon brought Markus a plate of food when he'd missed dinner due to the extra work that North had given him since, of course, letting Simon off his pills was the older Omega's idea. It was less than twenty minutes after everyone was called down, and Simon was knocking on his door.

"Hey," Simon was smiling in that soft, perfect omega way, "I didn't want you to forget about yourself." The blond gently sat the plate down in an empty spot on the desk. However, Simon didn't leave immediately after. The omega looked around Markus' room, softly humming as he picked up a paper or two that Markus had dropped, sitting them further up on the desk to avoid Markus' work. He then made the bed, and picked up the dirty clothes that were sprawled at the end of the bed, "Good night!" Simon called over his shoulder as he left.

Markus had wanted to call him back to just have some company, but, it would have been so boring. He'd rather Simon go mingle.

~

In the blink of an eye, Simon was back on small doses of drugs, luckily, the Omega that Markus loved was still there, not as bright as his soul was, the drugs brought on a more docile nature, but, the perfect guy was there. However, he hung close to Markus in the conference as well, keeping quiet, and listening intently.

"We did what you wanted. Now you help us." North was tapping her foot, staring down Simon who was practically using Markus as a shield. The pill bottle she shook, was almost mesmerizing.

"Yes, absolutely, but, we really don't need to be giving Simon anymore suppressants. He's fine." Markus crossed his arms, North's attention was now on the older Omega. Markus recognized the face immediately, it clicked, and North knew that she was in the wrong, but, Markus could just tell already that she was going to be stubborn.

"We always give him three." God, the way she talked about Simon, like he was just a dog, or something worse... typical Alpha. "His body-"

"First off, it's his body. What would you like to say about all these drugs in your body, Simon?" Markus had turned to attempt to give Simon a chance to talk, but the Omega was shrinking behind him, trying to escape the glare of an angry Alpha.

"Second, _Simon_ was off drugs for twenty-nine days. His body is going to take much better to lower doses." The older Omega tried his best to explain, and North seemed to contemplate. However, Alphas can never be wrong.

"He takes three." North was still smaller than Markus, so when she failed to intimidate him, Simon was much less tense, and the grip on Markus' arm was loosened.

"He's fine on one." The childish way she sucked in a breath, and scrunched up her face to huff out an angry breath before stomping away reminded Markus of Leo in a twisted way. That's when he felt the warm hand meet his, and gently intertwine their fingers. He hadn't noticed, but he had been just standing, buffering for a good minute, but now, accompanied by Simon, he didn't feel too bothered to leave the room.

~

Simon had taken it upon himself to speak up at dinner, "Could I move into your room after, you know, the transformation?" The omega waved his spoon in conversation.

"You could move in now if you wanted. It wouldn't bother me," Markus added, smiling a bit.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of moving several boxes three times." Simon shrugs, "Or unpacking."

Markus frowned, "Why? Is the Alpha transition a big deal, or...?"

"Yeah, huge hormone changes, and you're going to be out of commission for days, or weeks. But, someone will get the pleasure of spoon feeding you for that time. It won't be me, Alpha hormones fuck with my head, and I pass out." That would explain why Simon always is trying to cover his face, or looks out of it when North is furious.

"Well, I can help you move in afterwards." Markus smiled, and Simon grinned back.


End file.
